


Trying Something New

by Pkay11



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Post-Series, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkay11/pseuds/Pkay11
Summary: Andrew and Justin, now both 20-somethings in a stable relationship, decide to try something new.*I do not own Desperate Housewives or any of its characters.





	

It's late at night. Both Andrew and Justin have had long days at their jobs, but both somehow retain much energy.

And energy comes in handy during this part of the day.

"Justin."

"Yeah?" said Justin, curiously looking over to Andrew on the other side of the bed.

"Are you up for trying something new?"

Justin raised his eyebrows. "As in?"

"As in fucking my brains out."

Andrew put on his charming smile, one of those that used one side of the mouth much more than the other.

"You were never one to mince words were you?", said Justin, with a look of bewilderment. "I've...I've never really even imagined that."

"Really?", said Andrew, confused. 

"Not really. I've always seen myself as a natural bottom. Maybe it's because I...adhere to the stereotype more than you do. I'm not even sure that I've ever properly seen it..."

"Seen what?"

"Your...hole."

Andrew smiled. "Oh, you mean my anus? See, you're right. I don't mince words."

"Uh huh. Well, I don't know..."

Andrew put on the charm. "Look, if you do me I promise to screw you twice as hard as I normally do tomorrow night, and to be twice as dominating and arrogant as normal. I know you like that."

Justin suddenly looked more convinced.

"And I went to the trouble of preparing myself for this. We've both already naked, let's do it...unless you'd like to prepare me further?"

"As in rimming?"

"Absolutely."

Suddenly, Andrew decided it was time to act. He pulled away the blankets, revealing his smooth, naked body. He then turned around so that he head was at the other end of the bed.

Then he used his hands to pull apart his cheeks, revealing his tight hole.

"Go on, lick it."

Justin, to his own mild surprise, instantly felt blood rushing to a certain part of his body. This was the first time that Andrew had ever made a point of showing him it. But he wanted this, man, did he want this.

He moved so that he was over Andrew's legs, his face inches away from the bare butt.

"Ready Andrew?"

Andrew didn't feel the need to answer. He just looked back and gave off his gorgeous smile to Justin again, then released his hands to let Justin take over the duties as it were.

In Justin went. His hands pulling Andrew apart, his tongue slowly circling Andrew's hole, licking all over the warm, comforting area. 

"Oh yeah babe, lick it, prepare me."

Justin continued to do this for a couple of minutes, lubing Andrew up so that he was nice and loose.

"Time to fuck your brains out as you put it."

He slowly lined himself up with Andrew's exposed and throbbing hole. He slowly put his head in, appreciating just how tight the pink pucker was. Andrew felt a slight pain that gained momentum as the seven inches began to make themselves known to him.

Thing is, Andrew's own was eight inches long. "If Justin can take mine just about every night, I can take his" he thought. Everyone who knew the couple would correctly guess that Andrew had the 'upper hand' in the bedroom - he was a naturally dominating type, and frankly that domination was still making itself known even as Andrew bottomed. Andrew was a natural top to the same extent as Justin was a natural bottom.

"Fuck me, fuck me good Justin. It hurts but don't go easy on me. Shove it in."

"Your wish is my command."

Justin quickly inserted the rest of it, as far as it would go. Well, Andrew helped him out as he was using his muscles to 'welcome' his hole's new occupant.

Then the work began. Justin thrust slowly, then increased his speed. His dick going in and out of his partner's ass, pounding his insides.

"Oh yeah, that's it. Keep going, I deserve this. Fuck my gay brains out Justin."

Justin then felt it. "I....I'm going to blow..."

White stuff filled his partner's bubble butt. He withdrew and watched the cum drip out of the hole.

"Cl...clean me up Justin." Andrew was in pain but was nonetheless so satisifed.

His lover proceeded to lick all of his cum out of the destroyed entrance before both collapsed onto their pillows, tired and over the moon.

"That was soooo good Justin."

"I loved it, Andrew. Didn't think I would but it was fucking awesome."

"You better damn know that you'll be 'rewarded' for it tomorrow night..."

Knowing what he meant, Justin smiled and looked forward to it immensely.

Andrew leaned over to kiss his husband on the cheek before, slowly, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
